User blog:Puppylove5/year and two days of wikia xD
So I guess this is the moment... or it actually was two days ago XD My one year aniversary! I never tought I would make it a whole year (and two days xD sorry last time). There have been ups and downs on here but I want you all to know that I love you and I'll always do anything I can to protect you. I've met a lot of great people and have also seen a lot go. And after all my englisch really developed and I'm still learning things every day. Everyone on here is special to me in his own way and I want to thank you all for that! But I have a few people I want to say something to cause I'm really grateful for them- Aurychase: Even on my worst days you made me smile. When I tought it everyone was against me you cheered me up ^^ You have such a great personality and I love you to bits! Your drawings are amazing and I wish I was as creative as you x3 Talking to you is always fun and I really love KrapfenxLibby. I don't know if your on a break right now oder you left but it makes me sad not seeing you around on this wiki anymore... I hope to see you soon<3 Tundrathesnowpup: One day (a year ago) after I got into paw patrol I searched for "paw patrol fanart zuma". When I scrolled a bit I saw a drawing of Zuma with three wonderfull puppies (Sage, Aurora and Winter). I clicked on the picture and dicovered all your wonderfull Oc's and stories wich I couldn't get enough from and I became a huge fan of your work<3 This is how I came on this wikia- What I didn't know is that you were such a sweet and wonderfull person. Thanks for always being there for me and helping me out big siss. Luff you! Wittlefuzzypuppehs: I just really don't know what to say, so much to write xD your one of the most amazing people on here! And you have been always there for me as well. Of cours we had ups and downs as well but our friendship was stronger. You also thaught me to be a good chat mod, even according to you I'm not ready to be an admin. Your Oc's are amazing and your a big role model. Smokythepolicepup: Your also the first person I met on chat and from day one you were nice to me. Sorry I letted you down and I hope we're okay again. I enjoy reading your stories, keep up the good work. Sportthewolfsky: You are such a bubbly and cheerfull girl and be became friends really quick. Your always nice and one of the funniest peeps I know. I was hoping to see more of you gurlie. We have a lot in common and I love Sport<3 Thank you for always making me laugh~! 258raindrop: Your really kind and your art is cute x3 I love talking to you especially when your random xD I hope to talk to you some more soon<3 Thanks for always helping me out! Charlietanner: You such an amazing person! Your litterly always smiling and making me laugh xD I never saw you mad and your always cheering everyone up! Thanks for being a great friend<3 last but not least Tbrays30: I want you to know after all what happened I still wanna be your friend. Your probaly won't see this or comment in anyways but if your reading this just, thank you. You taught and told me a lot. You were always honest and it was great working with you. We became really close and have been trough a lot together. Just thank you. I actually wanna thank all of you for your support ^^ without you I couldn't have made it a whole year! Category:Blog posts